


Dress

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled off his pants and slowly slid the skirt up, smiling at how comfortable it felt already. Walking over to a mirror, he looked at himself, swishing the skirt a little. “This is fucking great." He mumbled, beaming. Michael felt cute, felt comfortable, felt right in the skirt. The only thing that would make this any better was if his legs were smooth, he liked the feel of them being bare. He resolved to buy a new razor and shaving cream that weekend, and spent the rest of the night lounging around in his new secret treasure.</p><p>Michael’s secret treasures multiplied as time passed, and it wasn’t long before he had a full array of skirts and dresses to choose from when he got home from work. He even got a couple lacy nighties to sleep in sometimes. Everything was perfect. He had his little secret for when he was home, otherwise he was as he always was, loud mouthed and constantly angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

Ever since he was young, Michael Jones had an affinity with cute things. He liked stuffed animals just as much as his action figures, he’d coo over little animals and babies. If given the choice between a pink or green cup he always chose pink. When he went clothes shopping with his family, he always ‘somehow’ found his way into the girls section, oohing and ahhing over the pretty skirts and dresses the girls had to choose from, silently wondering why boys didn’t get those options too.

Sure he liked his t-shirts with superheroes on them, but he’d like them even better if he could wear a skirt with them. But he knew that wasn’t a thing he could just mention to his parents, or his brothers. In fact, he kept quiet about it for years. He’d been living on his own in Texas for months before he remembered his feelings, the wanting reignited when he saw a cute dress in a store and wondered how it’d look on him.

It took a few trials and errors before he figured out his size in women’s, their sizing method a bit ridiculous, and finally he ordered himself a skirt. It came after a week, and it took him three days to will himself to open the box. Finally he did one night after work, sighing in bliss as he pulled out the skirt, soft purple fabric slipping through his fingers. It was a knee length ruffle skirt, he’d found it cheap on the Kohls website and thought it looked cute.

He pulled off his pants and slowly slid the skirt up, smiling at how comfortable it felt already. Walking over to a mirror, he looked at himself, swishing the skirt a little. “This is fucking great." He mumbled, beaming. Michael felt cute, felt comfortable, felt right in the skirt. The only thing that would make this any better was if his legs were smooth, he liked the feel of them being bare. He resolved to buy a new razor and shaving cream that weekend, and spent the rest of the night lounging around in his new secret treasure.

Michael’s secret treasures multiplied as time passed, and it wasn’t long before he had a full array of skirts and dresses to choose from when he got home from work. He even got a couple lacy nighties to sleep in sometimes. Everything was perfect. He had his little secret for when he was home, otherwise he was as he always was, loud mouthed and constantly angry.

Gavin ruined everything. Not purposely, of course. Just by being Gavin. He ruined it all by making Michael fall in love with him. He was just being himself, but that was just what Michael found endearing about him. But he said nothing, the fact that he into guys and into crossdressing freaked himself out, over analyzing and wondering if there was something wrong with him. He stopped wearing his secret outfits for a while, too afraid to admit what he liked.

But just as he ruined it, Gavin fixed it all too. When he confessed to Michael after one too many bevs, everything felt right again. Maybe it was the beer fuzzing his mind but kissing Gavin felt good, felt just as right as when he wore his skirts. It was even better when Gavin kissed back, and almost heavenly when they went back to Michael’s and took it further.

Everything was great by the morning after, Michael woke up and Gavin was still there, snoozing quietly next to him. He snuggled into him, the other waking up somewhat and pulling him close. “Morning…" Michael mumbled, still a bit unsure how things were gonna go from here. But Gavin just gave him a sleepy smile and murmured hello back. They stayed there like that for a little while, chests pressed together and legs entwined. At some point Gavin was a bit more awake and noticed something odd.

"Michael, why are your legs smooth?"

The other froze, he’d forgotten about his little habit. It took him a moment before he responded. “Cuz some of us don’t want to feel like we have fucking rugs glued to our legs."

"Michael!"

Gavin whined his name but seemed to be satisfied with the answer, not caring all that much. They stayed in bed for another few hours, falling back asleep entwined. Their relationship progressed from there, the two started dating and after a couple months they announced they were boyfriends at work, with little reaction other than “it’s about time."

They got serious after a few months and moved in together, which was great except for the fact that Michael couldn’t find any time for himself any more. He hadnt worn a dress or skirt in months, since he’d stopped when he started liking Gavin, and he missed it terribly. He still shaved his legs but it only reminded him of the free soft feeling he used to have when he could wear skirts and have his legs bare.

All the pretty clothes that once took up half of his closet were now hidden away in a box in the hallway closet, under some other boxes. When he knew he had some time, he'd pull out a piece or two, never putting them on, just looking at them and feeling the fabric under his hands. If he started wearing them again, he was scared he wouldn't be able to stop again. He didn't want Gavin to hate him over this, so he felt he had to hide it. 

One night, when Gavin was staying late at the office, Michael's temptation got the best of him. He pulled out the box, laying out a couple of pieces of clothing on the bed before deciding on the purple skirt, the first one he'd ever owned. Kicking off his pants, he pulled the skirt on, sighing happily at the overwhelmingly good feeling he got from it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled and posed a bit, pleased at how he looked, glad he could still pull it off after so long.

"Michael?"

He froze, heart leaping into his throat at the quiet utter of his name. Gavin must've finished earlier than he expected. "Michael? What are you doing?" the other called out for him again and Michael sprung into action, speeding for the bathroom but getting cut off and running right into the other's arms. Tears pricked at his eyes as he tried to explain himself, words muddled by sobs and sniffs as he lost it. Gavin pulled him over to the bed and they sat down, the younger holding him until he could form words again.

"Please don't hate me, I'm sorry I'm a freak. I'm so sorry Gav, I can't help it anymore, I understand if you wanna leave me or whatever." Michael's words were finally intelligible, not that they made any more sense than before to Gavin. 

"Michael, calm down. I don't hate you, and you're not a freak. I'm certainly not gonna leave you for something before I even understand what it is you're doing."

The auburn-haired man sniffled, wiping at his eyes roughly before taking a deep breath.

"I like to um, to dress in women's clothing. N-Not all the time, just at home. I used to do it a lot but I stopped a little before we started dating. I missed it so... well, you can put together the rest."

Gavin was quiet for a couple minutes, taking all this in. When he finished thinking it over, he kissed Michael gently, pulling away after and pressing their foreheads together. "Which one is your favorite?" he asked, repeating it when Michael gave him a confused look. Michael pointed to and orange and yellow sundress that was laid out on the bed nearby, and Gavin leaned back, smiling. "Put it on."

It took a bit more coaxing before Michael finally agreed, getting up and undressing, Gavin watching eagerly. He slipped on the sundress before turning around, facing the other man. Gavin motioned for him to come closer, and he did. Gavin's hands were on him instantly, trailing up and down the dress, feeling the fabric and his body underneath. He turned him around fully, taking in the sight before pulling the other onto his lap. "You're beautiful, love."

Michael kissed him.

\---

"Michael, I'm home!"

The call echoed through their tiny apartment, a soft grunt in response coming from the bedroom, Michael acknowledging the shout as quietly as possible. Gavin kicked off his shoes and set down his bag, heading towards the room he believed his lover to be in. When he got there, he was greeted to quite a sight. It'd been a couple months since he'd first found out about Michael's unusual habit, but since then the other had started warming up to wearing his skirts and dresses around Gavin. 

Apparently he'd gotten especially comfortable today. Michael was sitting on their bed, playing his 3DS, eyes glued to the screen as he played pokemon. He was in a light blue nightslip, lacy at the edges and ending mid-thigh. His pale legs were splayed out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. It was a little too big up top, one of the thin straps slipped off his shoulder, a dusky pink nipple just slightly visible.

Gavin didn't need anything more than the tantalizing scene in front of him. His cock was hard, pressing against his jeans, already more than eager. He pulled off his shirt, and then his pants and underwear, climbing onto the bed. Michael's eyes flitted up for a second, going wide as he realized Gavin was naked. "Gav, what the fuck!?"

"You can't just lounge around in a silky nightie and not expect this reaction, Michael."

The other froze, he'd forgotten what he'd been wearing. Flushing a little, he closed his DS and set it on the nightstand, his interest in playing Pokemon suddenly lost. Gavin came closer, leaning in and kissing Michael sloppily, hastily flipping their positions and getting Michael on his lap. The other didn't fight it, straddling Gavin's lap with little argument, one hand going to the man's hair, the other trailing down his chest, running through the thick chest hair that covered Gavin's torso.

Gavin's hands roamed too, one tweaking the semi-exposed nipple, the other moving to cup one of Michael's ass cheeks. Michael jolted a little, giggling into Gavin's mouth as the man's fingers clutched his nightslip and pulled it up a little, squeezing his bare ass. The fingers continued their journey, circling Michael's ring of muscles, one pushing in just a bit, teasingly. Gavin was surprised to feel the entrance accept his finger easily, slick and hot inside. He pulled away from the kiss to give the other a curious look, receiving an embarrassed one in return.

"So I may have gotten a little bored while you were still at work... Don't complain, we can just jump to the funner part now." Michael grinned sheepishly and Gavin chuckled, shrugging. He couldn't really say he minded, honestly. He liked foreplay just fine, but he was more than ready to forego it at least this once. Leaning over, he opened the drawer in their nightstand, pulling out a condom. Michael leaned back and took it from him, ripping it open and rolling it onto Gavin's dick, getting a quiet groan in response. He couldn't see just how to line it up so he went to take off the nightslip, but Gavin stilled his hand.

"Leave it on, love." he said quietly, cheeks pink. Michael nodded, smiling shyly and guiding it with just his hands, breathing in deeply as he felt the cock press against his entrance. Slowly, he pushed down, taking Gavin in on his own. The Brit's hands grasped his hips, helping him ease down, not needing to go too slow since Michael had already prepared. It was only moments before they got used to it, and the older man began to move himself on and off of Gavin's dick.

Their pace was fast but careful, Gavin guiding Michael with his hands, thrusting up when he could to match Michael's pace. The older man was trembling after a while, his hands clinging to Gavin's hair and shoulder, gripping tightly as he bounced in his lap. When he could, Gavin peppered Michael's cheeks and lips with hurried kisses, the quick pecks turning into leisurely kisses when he caught his lips properly. They quickened their pace even more, and it wasn't long before Gavin came first, tugging Michael's cock roughly and getting him to his climax only moments after.

He pulled out, wiping off his hand on some tissues and disposing of the condom as Michael laid on the bed, eyes shut and chest heaving. "You got my new nightie dirty, asshole." he mumbled, Gavin chuckling as he slipped back into bed, kissing Michael's forehead. 

"Technically it was you, but I'll take the blame this time. When I saw you in that I just couldn't help myself. You're utterly gorgeous. "

Michael punched him lightly, Gavin whining until the other pulled him close, cuddling for a few minutes before Michael got up to shower. He acted grumpy but dropped the act as he shut the bathroom door, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. Gavin called him gorgeous. He couldn't stay mad.


End file.
